


Ghosts of his Past

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Gen, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's awkward, and then there's running into your ex-betrothed on the Mi'hen Highroad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts of his Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotuskasumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuskasumi/gifts).



> Inspired by the prompt: Auron/Belgemine - so, Auron was betrothed to prior to his days as Braska's Guardian, yes? Say canon and time-lines can be bent juuuuuuust a bit to allow this spurned bride to be Belgemine. How did it all come to pass? Did it influence her to become a Summoner? It's up to the author's discretion whether in-game run-ins with Belgemine could be included. They'd be appreciated, but not necessary!
> 
> Not so much the history, but an in-game run in.

This is awkward, Auron thinks.

Actually, no. Trying to explain to a teenage boy the connection between Spira and Zanarkand without actually having to get into the metaphysics is awkward. Running into his ex-betrothed on the Mi'hen highroad ten years after he became Braska's guardian and thirteen years after the dissolution of their engagement...

That, he believes, is a level of mortification best reserved for the worst offenses against dignity and "Yevon."

Mostly, they ignore each other by silent and mutual agreement. Belgemine looks well, seems to bear no malice towards him or his summoner (either of them), and gives Yuna a summoner-to-summoner lesson. Auron does admit some lingering admiration as he watches the skill with which she wields her aeon, and more than a little glee when Yuna's Valefor vaporizes it anyway.

They only talk once as the party prepares to move on.

"You look well," Belgemine murmurs to him, as they pass her by on the Highroad, "for a dead man."

At first, he considers the possibility a threat, but she's smiling, and he catches the curl of a pyrefly tail drift out from her shoulder.

"You too. Take care." It's as much a caution as a well-wishing. _Don't become a fiend._

"You too."


End file.
